Nae Mam Soge Jeojang
by rkm2803
Summary: Jihoon is a Middle School student who falls in love with Takada Mio a High School girl. He promises to himself that he will only marry Mio in the future. Will he success?/Produce 101/Park Jihoon x readers/DaeMuelBaeHoon


Mio POV

"Noona~ya" I heard someone is calling my name

"Mwoya, Mio... He's coming again" said Daniel. Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Takada Mio. I am studying in International School also I'm in my last year. I was born and raised in Korea, but my hometown is in Kyoto. Well, as you know there is someone who's following me around. I want to stay away from him! I don't want to ruin my image in front of the love of my life, Kwon Hyunbin.

"Daniel... Hold my hands... I don't want to see him" Suddenly he run towards me

"Noona~ya, let's go home together. I'm bringing my bicycle. Kkaja" he said to me

"Ya Park Ji Hoon. She wants a guy with a fancy car, not a bicycle." Said Daniel

"B.. But I'm still underage, Sunbae"

"Well you have to study first, then get her heart" said Seungwoo while mess Jihoon's hair. Jihoon try to fix his hair.

"Hey! Did you see the guy over there?" Daniel is pointing at Guanlin.

"Look how hot he is… He is the same age as you and…" I hit Daniel's head

"Shut up! Jihoon, just go home. I'm still waiting for my brother"

"We're going home together, please. Ask Kenta Sunbae too. Jebal noona" said Jihoon

"Just go home, kiddo" said Daniel

"Arraseo… I'm going home" Then he left. After a few steps, he turns back and said

"Noona!!! Nae mam soge jeojang!!!" and he's running away

"Mio~chan, who's that?" said Kenta while running at me

"MIO!! WATCH OUT!" and suddenly someone grabs me… I look at him and shocked! He is Kwon Hyunbin!

"Gwenchana?" said Hyunbin

"Ya! Stay away from my sister!" said Kenta. Then he took the ball pass it to the other guy

"Ya! Longguo! Be Careful!" said Hyunbin. I grabbed Kenta's hand and go home because I'm shy

\--Jihoon's POV--

I'm hiding behind the tree. So, he is the one whom she loved. Wait! Which one is Hyunbin? Why their faces are the same? Are they even Korean? Why his name is Longguo? Wait! Why he is so close to her. She's mine!!! Aish!!! But he is sooo perfect. He is handsome, tall and his voice like an angel. Unlike me, I'm short and nothing compared to them.

Today, all of my "lover" will stay at my place. Well, they're not really my lover. Our relationship is more than just a best friend. They are Daehwi, Jinyoung and Samuel. I'm still thinking of her. She is my first and my only love. It's sounds cheesy, but that's the truth. I will make her happy and do everything for her.

"Jihoon" someone called me

"What's up?"

"Stop listening to that song. I'm tired of it. You know, this morning I tried to finish my math exams and all I can remember is Spring Day's lyrics" Jinyoung is getting angry at me

"Baejin, don't be like that. We're not that smart haha" I'm joking around

"But my English is good, right Muel?" said Daehwi and Samuel's agree.

"Why are you being like this?" said Samuel

"I'm thinking when I will be tall and handsome like Hyunbin?"

"You wish. You look like a teddy bear, while he is a Goddess" said Daehwi

"It's about noona right" said Samuel and I nodded

"Hmmm… It's hard… She rejects JR and Haknyeon earlier. And even Jisung is giving up" said Samuel

"Plus his bodyguard are scary. Daniel, Seungwoo, Guanlin, Seonho and his twi, Kenta" said Daehwi

"It's better if you give up, bro" said Jinyoung

"Until I can make her happy of course"

\--Mio POV--

I don't know why I felt guilty about him. He's coming all the way just to see me. His school is far away from mine. I think I should call him…

Ttuuutttt…. Tttuuutt….

"Yeoboseyo" I'm shock. It's a girl voice.

"Yeoboseyo… Jihoon is having fun with Baejin right now. He is hopeless. How about you date me now?" said someone over there

"YA! YA! YA! LEE DAEHWI!!! Yeoboseyo, noona~ya. Bogoshippeoso" said Jihoon

"Ahahaha Jinjja?"

"MMM!!! What's up noona?

"I want to say sorry for today"

"Aaaanniii…. Gwenchana"

"What should I do ask a change?"

"Date me"

"Mwo?"

"Aaaniii… Just kidding…. How about we're going home tomorrow? I have an appointment with Kenta sunbae to teach me Japanese"

"But, I… Ahh Gwenchana"

"But my friends will come too, is it okay?"

"Ne, Geurae, I'm going to study now"

"Jjakaman noona"

"Ne?

"Jaljayo noona"

\--Jihoon's POV--

"You know Kenta?" said Samuel

"Since I was fetus" I said

"I'm serious" said Samuel

"Don't lie, Jihoon. Now you have to think how to go home with them" said Jinyoung

"I wonder. I think there is someone who knew him" said Daehwi. Everybody is looking at Samuel

"ME?! I didn't talk to him anymore. It's been 3 years since I talked to him" said Samuel

"Muel~aa… I promise I wont cheat on you with Baejin anymore" I begged to Samuel

"HELL NO!"

"Muel~aaaa… Ggugu Ggaga" I

"Muek, Just help him" said Daehwi

"What the hell!" Samuel grab his phone and call someone.

"Yeoboseyo" said someone over there

"Hyung… It's me Samuel. Remember me? I'm Vernon's friend" said Samuel

"Vernon? You mean Hansol? Of course I remember. What's up?"

"We have a Japanese exam on Wednesday. Can you help us?"

"How many of you?"

"Four"

"Alright. Just come to my place"

"But we don't know where your home is. Can we meet at your school?" I look at Samuel and hoping that it will work out.

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

"How?" I look at Samuel

"We're going to meet him tomorrow. Happy?" said Samuel. I screamed a lot. I can see that Samuel is pissed off, but I know he is happy. Anyway, what should I wear tomorrow? Should I borrow Woojin's makeup? Ahhh eotteohke!!!!

\--To Be Continue--

Thank you for reading this story...

Do you want to know what happen next?! Stay tune!!!!

If you have any suggestion and request, please let me now :D


End file.
